


Sacrifices Forever

by GuestPlease



Series: Real World Consequences [2]
Category: Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: Butt Witch centric, Fighting God, Found Family, Gen, Plans, Sequel, Usual Endless horror, Villain Redemption, if you haven't this will be REALLY confusing, if you've read Redemption Arc Forever you'll get it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuestPlease/pseuds/GuestPlease
Summary: Reggie is stuck in Bethune with a broken leg, while the Butt Witch is making plans on Endless. After all, she has a key of her own now... what could she possibly be planning? Why is she so interested in keys-- and what will the god-creator of Endless do if she figures out Butt Witch's plans?(Please read Redemption Arc Forever before you read this I beg you it won't make any sense if you don't.)





	1. Sunsets are a new thing but it's not like anyone but her knows that

The islanders had mostly lapsed into doing whatever they did when Twelve wasn’t around by the second week. The Butt Witch was frustrated, but she mostly kept to herself. Esther and Todd weren’t going to come without Reggie—not again—so there wasn’t really anyone for her to conquer, was there?

Well, there was, but she had to be sneaky about fighting the closest thing to a God. That was why the day once again found her and Big Deal hanging around on the beach, making art. Big Deal was doodling again, but she had found some fabric and thread and the motion of making new clothes was calming. She tried not to think about how it had probably been provided, as though she was a pet seeking enrichment.

Big Deal was blissfully ignorant of her plans because as far as Butt Witch was concerned, Bethune Meadows had eyes and ears everywhere. She could leave, but she’d have to come back—glancing at Big Deal, she recognized the simple truth; that Bethune had found her tether. Disgusting. Big Deal could _never_ know.

“Ma’am? You’re being more quiet than normal.” Big Deal said.   
“I’m _thinking_.”   
“Well, what are you thinking about, ma’am?” Big Deal put his face in his hands and kicked his legs in the air.   
“How to get a better henchman.” She snapped, cutting the thread with her teeth. “One who doesn’t ask stupid questions.”

She had a plan forming. There wasn’t much she could do against Bethune, but she could at least spit in the god-girl’s eye by ridding her of her latest favorite toy. She would save her adopted sisters. First, though, she needed certain pieces of information.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Dr Champion strolling down the beach alone. She threw the cloth at Big Deal—that was the signal, and nodded towards Dr Champion. Big Deal stared blankly for a minute, then nodded. She melted into the jungle, and Big Deal snuck up behind Dr Champion. He threw the cloth over Dr Champion’s head, and grabbed him under the armpits before flying away.

Dr Champion seemed mildly delighted to be flying, despite being obviously kidnapped.   
The cloth was then ripped away from his head unceremoniously as he touched down. He was in his own tub, which had survived the load-bearing can being taken away. “AHH! The tub part of my house!”   
“Hello, Rampion.” Butt Witch said, hunching her knees close to her chest. It was very hard to be calm and collected in a bathtub shared with a lunatic. Not even a large bathtub…

“Hi, Big Deal!” Dr Champion twisted around to wave at the little dragon man, who waved back meekly. He was perched on top of the showerhead, since there was barely enough room for two in the bathtub.   
“Rampion—or would you prefer Charles?” Butt Witch continued. “I have questions for you. Can Bethune see what happens when you’re off the island?”   
“I’m Dr Champion!”   
“Right. Big Deal?”

Big Deal leaned down and hurriedly turned the faucet. Dr Champion—and by extension, a bit of Butt Witch— was drenched gently in warm water. As always, Dr Champion chose to react by screaming.

Big Deal shut off the water.   
“I don’t care what you call yourself, Rampion. I care about information. Can Bethune Meadows see you when you’re out and about?”   
“Shampoo me!” Dr Champion ordered.   
Big Deal leaned forward, but Butt Witch held up a hand. “Not yet.”

“Ma’am, I don’t think he knows…” Big Deal said nervously.   
Butt Witch nodded slowly, looking at Dr Champion with careful, glittering eyes. “No… alright, _Dr Champion_. Do you remember the labyrinth of memories?”   
“Oh… yes!” Dr Champion leaned forward expectantly. “Short term or long term?”   
Right, the accursed short term memories… Bethune could see everything happening, but she couldn’t act until Butt Witch got back, right?

“Short term. Did you ever see any sign that anyone was… in there?” Butt Witch raised an eyebrow.   
“Oh… yes… they looked kind of like you!”   
“Spray him, Big Deal.” She huffed. Big Deal acquiesced.

Butt Witch leaned back against the other side of the tub, trying to be imposing. “So. I suppose what I should really say is, could the little girl affect the rea—the world outside of Endless?”   
“Little girl?!” Dr Champion repeated. “She knows! She knows all!”   
“Yes, yes, we’re past the part with the knowing.” Butt Witch waved her hand absentmindedly. “What about the part where she can act against us?”

“She takes who she wants!” Dr Champion appeared to be looking around for an escape.   
“But nothing else? I have a feeling her powers of kidnapping are somewhat loose anyway.” Butt Witch muttered to herself.   
Dr Champion launched himself out of the tub, and started sprinting away as fast as he could upon hitting the ground.   
“You never finished your shower!” Big Deal called after him.

Dr Champion screamed back something unintelligible before throwing himself into the jungle flora.   
“Where to next, ma’am?” Big Deal asked.   
“Take me to Brown Friend, I need more answers.” Butt Witch climbed onto Big Deal’s back.   
“Uh… I don’t know where Brown Roger is right now.” Big Deal said. “And it’s… going to get dark soon.”

From their tall vantage, they could see the sun setting over the sea. Big Deal could feel Ma’am settling on his back, like a great tightness had gone out of her frame.   
“How many sunsets have you seen, Big Deal?” Butt Witch asked in a way that implied she knew the answer, as they flew over the islanders moving into homes with twinkling lights.

“Oh, so many Ma’am.” Big Deal said. After all, there had been sunsets and nighttime on Endless as long as he could remember. (He tried not to think too hard about it.)   
“Mmm… it gets me every time, seeing the colours…” She mused, mostly to herself. “Alright, back to home base, we’ll find Brown Friend tomorrow.”

They ended up not finding Brown Roger until the next week, but that was neither here nor there. He was painting a magnificent portrait of Reggie, much like had hung in her golden castle once upon a time.   
“Hello, Brown Friend!” Butt Witch called.   
“Brown Roger, ma’am.”   
“That’s what I said!”

Brown Roger chattered warily, placing himself between her and the painting. She had been getting a lot better, and he liked her artistry in a way that didn’t threaten to surpass his own works. He liked how mellow she was acting now, and how much she didn’t seem to want to destroy Reggie. _However_, he would not forget that she had destroyed his painting—and knocked him to the ground, but the _painting_!—the first time anyone met her. And that thing when Todd upset him, but the _painting_!

“Brown Friend, I have questions for you.” But Witch made to sit down, then realized there was nothing to sit on. Big Deal helpfully acted as a chair. Brown Roger thought that was weird, but wasn’t really going to comment.   
“Now, I know you hate that… fish boy.” She waved her hand dismissively. “I don’t want him to step foot on the island either! Do you know where he and the girls keep their keys when they’re not here?”

Keys? Keys to what? Brown Roger wondered.   
“Well, to the island.” Butt Witch replied after Big Deal translated the chittering. She finally decided to stand, believing it was kinder to Big Deal—oh yes, Brown Roger saw her reasons, not that she’d admit them—even if it made her unfortunately loom over him. “You know, how they come and go.”   
Brown Roger was _not_ going to help her hurt Reggie, and that was final. At least, not again.

“Brown Friend, I’m not _trying_ to hurt Reggie! I’m happy that she’s been recovering these past few weeks!”   
Recovering? Reggie had been _hurt_? Where was Todd? Where was Esther—why hadn’t he himself helped? Brown Roger began to paw at his face in worry.

“Calm yourself, Brown Friend. She broke her leg, and Esther and I helped her get home. I am not surprised she hasn’t been back.” Butt Witch said with a really surprising gentleness. Brown Roger glanced at Big Deal, who seemed as shocked as he himself was. This, of course, proved nothing, as the Green Woman was slippery indeed.

“I just want to make sure she’s safe before she tries coming back to Endless.” Butt Witch smiled toothily as she continued.   
Brown Roger shivered, he didn’t like the look of those teeth.   
She began to pace as she talked. “To do that, I need to make sure she won’t disappear on me when I check in on her in the human world.”

Wait, she could do that? All along?   
“Well, no, not all along.” Butt Witch said. “But see, I haven’t used it for evil.”   
…that was a fair point. Perhaps she had indeed turned over a new leaf. Would she really make sure that the stupid Todd boy never came back?   
“I will do my best.” Butt Witch said. “That’s all I can promise.”

That was legitimate, and probably the best chance Brown Roger had of getting rid of the Todd boy. Alright, here’s what he knew. Reggie and the two others liked to keep their ‘keys’ in something called ‘backpacks’ while at ‘school’, he knew that much at least. Something about them being fragile. Brown Roger had only overheard the end of a conversation before he had popped up out of the ground and startled Reggie, and she had then played with him.

Butt Witch smiled that awful smile again. “Thank you, Brown Friend. You’ve been incredibly helpful. Big Deal, reward him!”   
Big Deal handed Brown Roger a little cape made just for him. Brown Roger marveled at it for a moment to seem polite, but he didn’t really want a cape.

“It’s an artist’s smock.” Butt Witch said.   
_Oh._ That changed things. Brown Roger chattered his thanks as Butt Witch and Big Deal left, still smiling. He squinted at Big Deal’s retreating form—Big Deal really wasn’t in on whatever plan the Green Woman had, was he? Oh, well, it wasn’t his problem.


	2. I've decided this is canon now because there are no more seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't stop me.

Of course, she needed to have a trial run before enacting her plan. She didn’t want to appear in front of her mother when she had work to do, after all. And she wanted to leave an explanation for Reggie and Esther the only way she could (and Todd, she guessed, but to be honest she didn’t really give a rat’s ass about him).

Besides, it would give her an opportunity to make sure Big Deal understood what to do in her absence. If she truly was going to be able to steal the keys, she’d have to be quick, before Bethune figured it out.   
“Big Deal, I want you to…” She paused, thinking. “Spy on people for me.”   
“Like Brown Roger, ma’am?” Big Deal asked.

She rolled her eyes—couldn’t he see that she was essentially giving him a day off? But no, he was focused on the fact that she’d had to go to Brown Roger, and was leaving him out of things. It was for his own safety! Couldn’t he see that?

“No. Brown Friend has done his part.” She replied. “I need you to do yours.”   
“M-ma’am?”   
“Trust me, Big Deal. I can’t get anything done on this island without you.” She continued. There. That was good enough for him, wasn’t it? It’s not as though she had any experience with the matter—and besides! Who’s to say he wouldn’t leave if he got what he wanted?

She loomed over him with arms crossed, waiting for his answer.   
“Thank you, ma’am.” He sounded as though that wasn’t quite what he wanted to hear.   
She frowned. “Big Deal! You’re… you’re my…!” The words stuck in her throat. “You… I… I wouldn’t have anyone else as my minion. I can’t stand the idea of anyone else. You…”   
“Ma’am?” Big Deal’s eyes were shining with anticipation.

She could feel her face burn. She wasn’t this _soppy_! She pulled her key out of her hair and activated it behind her back. She felt the familiar pull and snap as she was rearranged in the same place she’d left.

Thirty years ago, she’d left for the night. She’d dressed relatively modestly—it was cold out! But partied with people she called friends. They weren’t, not really, but they didn’t ask any hard questions like why hadn’t she gone to college. It wasn’t like she didn’t want to leave Bethune, or that she hadn’t had the grades, or the money. Her mother had just… well, it wasn’t about Suzanne Sinclair at that moment. She’d smoked both weed and tobacco in that night, pushing back drinks, growling into a camera her friends had pushed out. She’d gone home after it started to dawn, picking up clothes off the floor while her friends slept.

Susanne Sinclair had been sitting up, waiting for her.   
“You little slut.” She had hissed, eyeing Evelyn’s inside-out shirt and backwards miniskirt. “Are those even your clothes?”   
Evelyn had run her tongue over her teeth. “What would you do if they weren’t?”   
Suzanne had lurched forward. Evelyn’s cheek had burned with the force of the impact.

“You’re just like him.” Suzanne had hissed.   
“Better than being like you.” Evelyn had spat. “I’m leaving, Momma. You won’t have anyone to push around anymore.”   
“No!” Suzanne then wailed. “You couldn’t survive out there without me! You’re just a little girl, you’re not ready for the world…!”

Evelyn had caught her mother’s hand this time, before Suzanne tried to touch her. “Which is it? Am I a slut, the spitting image of my father, or a little girl?”   
Suzanne had opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to think of something to say. “You’re my baby. My Evelyn.”   
“I go by Eve now.” Evelyn had hissed, letting go of her mother and running out of the house.

“Evelyn!” Suzanne had screamed. “Evelyn Rosemary Sinclair! Come back here!”   
Where to go? Suzanne had been right, Evelyn wouldn’t have made it on her own. So she had gone to Endless, potentially permanently, fumbling to pull out her key as she hid around the side of the house.

Thirty years later, she reappeared under her mother’s windowsill, and quickly ducked down. She remembered from seeing Todd’s memory that the old biddy still watched out that window for her. As though it had erased what she had done. It had been a mistake to go in from the front door, so she snuck around the back. She climbed up into the old tree near her bedroom window, onto the roof, spreading out her weight so as to not destroy the old building. It had been built sometime in the late 1800s, when the Sinclair family had come to Bethune.

She slid her bedroom window open, just as she had done so many times before. Her mother hadn’t touched anything, like she’d hoped. Eve went to the desk, and took some of her personal stationery, and a few old pens. She grabbed a bag from the bottom of the closet and stuck them in. Then she very carefully moved things from her closet floor—old shoes, old clothes, until she found the loose floorboard that she had missed. Smiling softly, she pried it up, and took things out. Her sketchbook, some of her cassette tapes and her player, the project she’d been working on before she left, a small bolt of cloth, and money she’d made or scammed or borrowed. …on second thought, that shouldn’t come to Endless, and it’s not like she needed it anymore. She might need it in the future, but not now.

She put the money back, but put everything else in her bag and replaced the floorboard. Then she climbed back out of the window, using the tree before she jumped down to the ground.   
“Are you here to stake out the Sinclair house too?” Someone asked.   
Eve whirled around. There was a familiar looking teenage boy in the bushes with a recording device. She squinted at him, something about him seemed so familiar but at the same time she knew she had never met him.

“What?” She said intelligently.   
The boy gave an exasperated sigh. “I’m working on it for my podcast—you might have heard about it, ‘Unraveling the Secrets of the Midwest’? Anyway, my sister disappeared a few weeks ago, and even though no one will say why, some people have been saying it’s connected to the disappearance of Evelyn Sinclair.”   
Eve cocked her head, eyes fixed on the boy’s red hair. “And you think it’s not?”

“Well, something’s definitely up with old Mrs Sinclair.” The boy continued. “A lot of people say she murdered her daughter and buried her under the roses, but I haven’t found any evidence that this poorly maintained garden has any fertilizer like that. I think it’s more likely that Evelyn Sinclair was abducted by aliens.”

Eve tried her best to keep a straight face, and it seemed to work. “Aliens, really? Wow, how clever of you.”   
The boy puffed himself up. “Well, what’s your theory?”   
Eve suddenly realized who this boy was. “Well… I think she’s a ghost. Not here, but somewhere else. Her mother probably doesn’t even remember.”

The boy scoffed. “Everyone knows that ghosts aren’t real.”   
“Really, Dustin Abbott.” Eve grinned. “Everyone knows that, do they? Take a picture of me, and compare it.”   
He got out his camera, and snapped a picture of her. “How do you know my name, anyway?” He asked as she smiled for the camera. Then she pulled her face into a frown just like she had thirty years ago.   
Dustin nearly dropped the camera.   
Eve took the opportunity to slip away into Endless. She had letters to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to ignore how Eve is planning on taking those letters back to the real world. When she eventually tries, just pretend that they were first drafts, that she snuck back into her house, rewrote them, and continued on her 'evil' plan even if I didn't say.


	3. This is just straight up ButtDeal fluff ngl

She stood on a bluff overlooking the sunset. She’d already put this off for a week. It had been what, a month since Bethune had nearly destroyed the island? A month since Reggie broke her leg, and those took about 6-8 weeks to heal, based on her experience. She’d have to move soon, and yet she couldn’t tear herself away.

She was broken out of her reverie by the sound of Big Deal huffing and puffing his way towards her.   
She removed her headphones, since she hadn’t been listening to her music anyway. She wanted to savor it a bit. “What do you want, Big Deal? I’m _busy_.”   
His face fell a bit as he landed. She felt a bit bad, but who knew how many sunsets she’d get to see before…?

No. NO, that little subterranean cretin wouldn’t touch her because then all she’d have left would be broken and lost toys, right?   
Big Deal took a deep breath, then another one. She realized that he was just panting, and handed him an extra soda. For some reason, she’d picked up one of his favorite kinds before coming here. It was still cold. _Not that it meant anything_.

He cracked it open, and drank deeply. “Thank you, ma’am!”   
“Why are you here?” She demanded.   
“Well… Ma’am, don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re… I’m worried about you!” Big Deal burst out. Maybe he hadn’t been panting at all, just gathering his courage to say that.

Her face froze in shock. “_What_? Why? Worry about yourself!”   
“You haven’t threatened the island in weeks!”   
“You moron, it’s not about the island!”   
“You just… sit up here with your cassette tapes…! I’m not the only one who’s… oh no.” Big Deal was suddenly tackled by a harness that had unfortunately, through no fault of hers, come to life. It just happened to be tailor made for him.

She caught him before he could roll off of the cliff she was sitting on.   
“Who else is thinking like this?” She said.   
“Brown Roger.” Big Deal said quickly. “He’s been asking about you.”   
“Spare me Brown Friend’s common courtesies!” She hissed. “Who else?”   
He fell silent, then looked at her with big eyes. “Isn’t it enough that _I_ care for you? Ma’am, I’m worried. You’re not yourself, and I don’t know why!”

She dropped him next to her, his plush bottom cushioning him adequately. “I… I can’t tell you.”   
“Ma’am, please, you can trust me…!”   
She growled at him—at nothing, at herself. Sometimes one just needs to growl in frustration. “It’s not you, Big Deal! It’s this island! How am I to keep my sisters safe if that little brat can bring them back at her beck and call? To be little more than dolls? That’s no life for a child, Big Deal!”   
Big Deal was silent for a minute, picking at the harness. “…I didn’t know you had sisters.”

“They’re new.” She replied tiredly, keeping her eyes fixed on the sunset.   
“Do I know them?” Big Deal asked.

“Yes. No. I’ll introduce you, properly. No… folding chairs or anything, this time.” She folded her hands under her chin.   
“…Ma’am, it sounds an awful lot like your sister’s Twelve.”   
“She is. One of them, anyway. The other’s turning thirteen soon, if I remember correctly.”

Big Deal squinted at her, trying to see if she was serious. (She was, but she’d also known exactly what he meant.) She turned, looked at him, then sighed. “Yes. I consider Reggie and Esther my sisters.”   
“Then why do you want to destroy them?” Big Deal asked. “That’s not nice.”   
“Well, I’m not nice, now am I?” Butt Witch huffed.

“Since when are they your sisters? Do they know about this?” Big Deal continued.   
“Of course they…” She suddenly trailed off. Bethune could have sent them back, but ensured that they didn’t remember anything. Oh God, if they remembered her at all, she might still be the villain. Well, fine, she was happy to play the wicked witch. It’d make her plan easier. “Whatever.”

Big Deal didn’t press her for more answers. He sat down next to her, his hand so close to hers and yet far enough that they wouldn’t touch. It pained her, in her own way, and she longed to take his tiny hand in hers. But she was the villain, and he was her minion, and it wasn’t how any of this worked. He’d just leave if she did, for any reason.

“Ma’am, I know you have a plan in the works.” He finally said.  
“What? How?” She’d been very careful.   
Big Deal turned to look at her. “It’s… kind of obvious. Why won’t you let me help?”   
She swallowed. “I don’t want to lose you.”

He looked shocked and… somewhat angry? “Ma’am! I didn’t mind when you turned me into a monster and nearly destroyed the island! I’ll never leave you!”   
She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Not like that, you moron! Can you fight God herself to remain loyal to me? Could you stop the tides themselves if they were to sweep me away, if all that I am was to be lost? Would you carry on my missions even if I wasn’t there anymore? Can you even guarantee that if I were to tell you my plan, _she_ wouldn’t hear it and thwart me?”

“I’ll never turn against you, Ma’am. Never.” Big Deal said stubbornly. “No matter how many names you call me. No matter who fights against us. No matter if I lose my mind and my memories of you, and my hands melt away or anything like that. I’ll always fight for you.” Then, tentatively, he asked, “Is this… the first time we’ve gone down this path?”   
“That I know of.” Butt Witch replied, giving him a surprised look. “What a shockingly perceptive question. Big Deal, you’re now Head Minion!”

“Oh, thank you, Ma’am!” He said. “Uh… what does Head Minion do?”   
She finally pulled the harness off of him. “In this instance, it means that you can take me home now. And tomorrow, when I leave, you’re going to need to have a fire ready!”

“Ooh, a fire! …how do I start a fire, Ma’am?” Big Deal asked as she mounted his back.  
“Use your fire breath.” She replied.   
“Oh, okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butt Witch: Go away Big Deal, I'm being Deep(tm).   
Big Deal: Okay, but first how do I start fires?


End file.
